


info-chans jorunal

by avalina_hallows



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Kudos: 3





	1. the mains

Ayano Aishi (2-1):

Ayano’ likes and dislikes things the same as everybody else, but has trouble understanding what she’s feeling at that moment and a much greater difficulty physically & verbally expressing herself. She speaks slowly and carefully and is famously quite blunt. She’s also hesitant to join a club as it would mean disrupting her routine and pitting her against strangers who may despise her.  
Unlike Ryoba, Ayano understands sarcasm just fine. It comes of hanging around Kuu for so long.  
Ayano is a demiromantic pansexual, unconcerned about the gender identity of a potential partner and capable of sexual attraction to anyone that she’s close to. However, she’s only romantically attracted to certain people, and won’t pursue a relationship with someone if she’s not romantically attracted to them as it won’t feel emotionally fulfilling for her.  
Ryoba’s “parenting” style has left Ayano keenly aware of how poorly she matches up to her mother’s high standards, and she fears that something horrible will happen to her if Ryoba finds out. Consequently, Ayano can only feel romantic attraction to people who also know what living in fear of being hurt just because of who you are feels like. When Ayano has her encounter with Taro, she falls for him because she recognizes that he understands what that’s like.she also rembers meeting monika who she promtly burned and smashed as she was annoying 

Taro Yamada (3-2):

Taro is actually the youngest person in his grade. He’s called “Senpai” because Budo called him it as a joke one time, a reference to how much saner and calmer he is than his older classmates. Needless to say, it stuck.  
Taro is afraid of people getting mad at him if he refuses their requests, no matter how much justification he has to refuse them. Ayano believes that this fear is why Taro sympathizes with her situation; she’s only half right.  
Akademi used to have a literature club, but it was disbanded in 2014 when all of its members had seizures after reading a particularly graphic horror novel. Taro is trying to bring it back.  
Taro’s best male friends are Budo, Toga, Riku, Sora, and Kiyuji. His best female friends other than Osana are Raibaru, Uekiya, Miyuji, Saki, and Kokona. He’s also on good terms with Kuu due to their shared love of literature, and he and Ayano have met before their fateful encounter.  
Ayano’s actions while courting him cause Taro to start standing up for himself; 

Info-chan (N/A):

Her real name is kanashi , Japanese for “sad backstory”. She was born in Salina, Kansas to a Japanese father and a European-American mother. Her mother died in childbirth, and kanashi was subject to a lot of racist remarks from her idiotic classmates.  
kanashi is an aromantic asexual. She feels platonic love just fine, though.  
kanashi is a highschool dropout, having stopped attending public school after graduating from ninth grade. Shortly afterwards, her father shipped her out to Japan.  
She was the one who started the nasty rumors about her, which she did in a bid to keep Akademi’s students from investigating her. She’s in hiding because she has major dirt on a corporate executive and doesn’t want him to find out.she has a twin brother who has the same tendencies as her  
When kanashi noticed that Ayano was surprisingly pacifistic, she decided she would help Ayano get rid of her rivals nonviolently. She has her reasons.

Midori Gurin (1-1):

She’s actually the same age as Ayano and Kuu, but had to take a mandatory gap year to improve her entrance exam score. Midori was granted a scholarship to Akademi because of her history of being nice to her classmates; Akademi has an EXTREMELY toxic student culture, and Mr. Saikou and Kocho thought that accepting her in might help clean it up.  
Midori is not legitimately stupid, she has undiagnosed ADHD and has a lot of trouble studying. That said, she’s the only person that Kaga can regularly resurrect – stupid brains have less data to corrupt than smart ones do.  
Midori does NOT know the meaning of the word "shame". There is no comment too lewd for her to say.  
Midori is an allopanromantic pansexual and had a crush on Ayano in middle school that she isn’t quite over. However, she’s aware that Ayano can’t love her back (Midori’s parents are open-minded and love their daughter just the way she is, plus the aforementioned shamelessness, so therefore she can’t completely understand Ayano’s circumstances), and respects that. However, she knows that Ayano has at least some degree of sexual attraction to her, and often playfully teases her for it.  
Midori’s romantic & sexual preferences lean towards people who are either genetically female or identify as such. No one knows if this is a legitimate preference not even her.

Kuu Dere (2-2):

Kuu is the straight woman of the Ayano/Midori/Kuu squad. Fittingly, she’s the only one of the three who’s actually straight.  
Kuu regards her name as being a “stupid-ass” name, but it’s quite fitting. She’s notoriously unconcerned with her classmates’ opinion of her and is quite candid about everything stupid that they do.  
Books are one of the few things Kuu truly cares about. Her friends are another.  
Kuu, Ayano, Midori, Kizana, Juku, Yaku, Beshi, the Basus, Tokuko, and Musume attended the same middle school, with all of them except Musume in the same ninth-grade class.  
Kuu does not like Ryoba, and frequently tells Ayano that she shouldn’t be afraid to stand up to her mother. She understands Ayano’s reluctance to do so, but still wishes that her friend was more self-confident. and wishs to help and get rid of the overbearing woman


	2. the first rivals

Osana Najimi (2-1):

Osana inverts the Tomboy with a Girly Streak trope; she’s a girly girl with a “masculine” streak, a “feminine” aesthetic combined with a great love of sports, especially soccer.  
Osana is a sapphic binary biromantic binary bisexual, attracted to both men and women but more attracted to women.  
Osana despises manga and anime, finding the genre too heavily reliant on cliches. Ironically, she’s living out the cliche of a girl falling in love with her childhood best friend. This seeming hypocrisy is why she says mean things about Taro when he’s not around – Musume’s gang would love to bully Osana if she acted more in line with her feelings, in the process causing Osana to live out the tsundere cliche. She just can’t win.  
Osana hasn’t had a haircut that shortened the length of anything other than her frontmost bangs since she was nine. Midori points out how lucky she is that Akademi doesn’t have any lab sciences, as Osana’s hairlength is a major fire hazard.  
Osana has two cats and adores them dearly. Not that she’d let anyone else know that and her brother can be a tad bit rude 

Amai Odayaka (2-2):

Everyone in the Cooking Club has a specific food group that they excel at preparing. For Amai, it’s grains – not just cakes and pastries, but also homemade bread and noodles.  
Amai is a true binary biromantic binary bisexual, attracted to both men and women in equal amounts.  
Amai sees nothing wrong with anyone else’s tastes, no matter how different they are to her own, and is fine with the minimalistic food that Ayano likes due to her sensitivity to strong flavors. The one thing Amai does question, though, is Osana’s complete inability to resist anything grapefruit-flavored.  
Amai first meets Taro the week she comes back from her staph infection, and decides that he’s the kind of partner she’s been looking for. Ayano talks her into asking Shoku out instead, since she’s known him for a lot longer than she has Taro.  
Amai’s favorite food is strawberries.

amao is her best freind/stepsibling

Kizana Sunobu (2-2):

Kizana used to be a nicer kid, but the previous president of the Drama Club turned her and Tsurozu into spoiled brats. Her elimination will be a major-league break-the-haughty moment for her.  
Kizana is an achillean binary biromantic binary bisexual, attracted to both men and women but more attracted to men.  
Kizana grows her fingernails long and sharp and typically paints them with intricate designs, a sign of how little physical work she does. In contrast, Tokuko and Kokona have short, stubby fingernails, and they wear solid colors of nail polish that is almost always chipped.  
Part of Kizana’s friction with Megami is Megami’s justified refusal of Kizana’s frequent outlandish requests for expensive special effects. The other part is Kizana’s justified skepticism of Megami’s dislike of Ayano, since Kizana went to the same middle school as her and knows what Ayano’s actually like (Megami refuses to listen to her because of the aforementioned requests, plus her own hubris).  
Kizana didn’t show up to school until the third week because she was recovering from a broken arm she sustained during an “educational trip to England” she took over the spring to research for the upcoming production of Romeo & Juliet. In reality, Kizana planned to goof off all spring, and broke her arm her first day in England in a sort of universe-mandated punishment.

kizano and her have a rivalry where they compet for whos best at acting the cousins are a tornado of purple

Oka Ruto (2-2):

Oka,is on the autism spectrum. However, Oka’s case is a little more severe; Ayano started talking at sixteen months old while Oka didn’t start talking until she was twenty-two months old, and in general she’s slightly less socially competent than Ayano is.  
Oka is a true binary biromantic binary bisexual, attracted to both men and women in equal amounts.  
The land of the undead is a very real place; after all, an ancient pact with a demon is the reason why people of Japanese descent have such wild hair colors in the first place. Researching its properties so that new, powerful technologies can be invented is Oka’s life’s mission.  
Shin knew Oka from their early days in preschool and acts like an older brother figure to her. He’s been a major help in getting the rest of the Occult Club to cooperate.  
Oka’s parents are famously overprotective; Oka’s absence followed one of her worst meltdowns in years and her parents wouldn’t let her go to school until they were certain that she’d completely recovered. Luckily, this keeps Musume’s gang from inflicting physical pain on her, as they’re not stupid enough to invoke the wrath of her mom and dad.oko protects his twin sister and enjoys listning to her talk  
Asu Rito (2-2):

Asu and Miyuji are best friends. In fact, Joho sends Ayano to Miyuji to find out how she can defeat Asu nonviolently.  
Asu is a true binary biromantic binary bisexual, attracted to both men and women in equal amounts.  
Asu is not terribly fond of Itachi due to his rude, aggressive demeanor, and is already scouting for someone to replace him as vice president after he graduates.  
Asu has no plans on having children. She makes her life hectic enough as it is.  
Asu cannot stand the feeling of cosmetics on her skin, and outright refuses to wear them. Fortunately, her rough-and-tumble lifestyle means that there wouldn’t be much point to makeup anyway.aso and asu love joging and everyday they take run


	3. the rest of the rivals

Muja Kina (Faculty):

Muja is twenty-two years old and recently graduated from college. Her crush on Taro is very fleeting, disappearing when she remembers their age gap.  
Muja is a sapphic binary biromantic binary bisexual, attracted to both men and women but more attracted to women.  
Muja is so clumsy she puts Kokona to shame; how she was allowed to graduate is a mystery. And unlike Kokona, who at least tries to be careful, Muja is simply too oblivious to notice how much damage she inflicts on her surroundings.  
Muja’s clumsiness leads directly to her firing; when Ayano witnesses the sickly Otohiko leave her care worse off than when he entered it, she convinces Taro to help her notify Genka, and Muja gets fired for her incompetence.  
Her firing causes Muja to realize how careless she’s been, and she pulls her act together enough to eventually get her job back. It also allows her to catch the eye of a woman in her neighborhood.her son got her clumbseyness but is a better nurse

Mida Rana (Faculty):

At 27 years old, Mida is the oldest of the rivals by far.  
Mida is an achillean binary biromantic binary bisexual, attracted to both men and women but more attracted to men.  
Mida didn’t take becoming an adult very well and wants nothing more than to be eighteen for the rest of her life. She eventually concluded that having sex with boys under eighteen would restore her youth, and thus she became an ephebophile. While Japan’s age of consent is thirteen (and will be raised to fifteen quite soon), Mida is nonetheless a sexual predator of underage boys.  
Going off that, Mida is incredibly superstitious, and will react with hostility to the members of the Occult Club.  
Mida will eventually be exposed by Ayano (with some help from some of the new friends she’s made), and will spend the next 5 years in prison.her nehfew finds this fair but got the prevert trait from his aunt 

Osoro Shidesu (2-2):

Osoro isn’t a natural blonde. Her hair is actually grayish-brown.  
Osoro is an achillean binary biromantic binary bisexual, attracted to both men and women but more attracted to men.  
Osoro was originally a lot like Horuda, but that changed when she started attending a highschool famous for having male students who sexually harassed and assaulted the few female students who dared to attend. She quickly womaned up, refusing to let them have their way with her.  
Osoro and Raibaru attended the same middle school, and Raibaru was the one who taught Osoro how to fight. Their reunion in Akademi is one of the few happy memories Osoro has of the place.  
Osoro was expelled from her original highschool when forty male students decided to gang-rape her, she beat them up in self-defense, and the school took the side of the boys. This, combined with the incompetence of the teachers at Akademi (she applied there as a backup) with regards to addressing her issues, led directly to her becoming a Delinquent.her older brother thinks it is a good thing she can protect herself

Hanako Yamada (1-2):

Hanako is the only rival who's never been in love with Taro. She just wants him to be safe, for Taro has a secret that might get him killed if certain closed-minded people get wind of it.  
Hanako is a true binary biromantic binary bisexual, attracted to both men and women in equal amounts.  
Hanako eventually enters an emo phase in college and never quite leaves it. You might know this phase better as Nemesis.  
Hanako was supposed to have gotten into Akademi on time, but her entrance exam was lost due to a clerical error. Fortunately, Mr. Saikou had set up a make-up test date six weeks after the normal exam date, and Hanako passed the make-up exam with flying colors.  
Hanako would’ve been okay with Osana dating Taro, as she knows Osana would be okay with Taro’s secret. After learning that Ayano is also fine with it, Hanako gives her her blessing and lets her continue courting her brother the other hanako is the oppiste and thinks taro can find love with anyone.

Megami Saikou (2-2):

Megami had a crush on Taro for a few months during her sophomore year. She no longer does, having decided they weren’t compatible, and as an adult will end up marrying Kaga.  
Megami is a sapphic binary biromantic binary bisexual, attracted to both men and women but more attracted to women.  
Megami is utterly devoted to her grandfather and hangs on his every word. Unfortunately for her, Saisho is a jackass, and Megami would be a lot easier to reason with if she hadn’t incorporated his teachings so well. She’s inherited his ego particularly well, and frequently refuses alternatives to her own ideas.  
The reason the Student Council is all-female is because Megami has been deluded into thinking that her father’s more relaxed handling of Saikou Corp. will hurt the company under the long run and her estranged aunt would’ve run it better, even though Saikou Corp. is profiting more under her father than under her grandfather’s vicious, militaristic handling. That, and have you seen the boys at Akademi? (Which is also Saisho’s fault.)  
Megami believes that, because Ayano frequently avoids large social gatherings, she doesn’t want to be part of the community and is plotting something bad. In reality, Ayano just doesn’t like large crowds, but Megami refuses to believe that she’s genuinely that sensitive.her brother despise her for her way of thinking and trys to convice her ayano is a nice person


	4. important adults

Ryoba Aishi (2-1):

Ryoba is the fifteenth woman to bear the Curse of the Firstborn Aishi Daughter, and hopes that Ayano, being the sixteenth and thus the square of fourth bearer, will be the most violent of them all. Unfortunately for Ryoba, the authoress happens to love the number four.  
Normally, Aishi females get up to ten times stronger than usual when sufficiently motivated, a trait more pronounced in firstborn daughters. Because of the curse, firstborn daughters of the Main Bloodline, a line of firstborn daughters of firstborn daughters stretching back to the ninth century BCE, doubles with each new generation of firstborn daughters; in exchange, their internal emptiness and willingness to commit illegal acts to secure their Senpai grows. Ryoba can multiply her strength up to 327,680 times, although she rarely needs to use more than 200 times her baseline strength.  
Ryoba is the oldest of twelve children. Her sisters can only multiply their strength a maximum of ten times when sufficiently motivated, and her brothers don’t have this ability at all. The existence of the Aishi Strength is also why the Aishi name can be passed down through the daughters as well as through the sons. They also tend to name their kids after weapons, which is supposed to seem intimidating but is actually rather pathetic.  
Bearers of the curse also have the ability to see auras and use hammerspace to store/summon items. Ryoba’s weapon of choice is her namesake knife.  
Ryoba can’t understand sarcasm at all, no matter how many times it’s explained to her. This gives her husband a vital coping mechanism.sarcasm that and his children understand him 

Junichi Aishi (nee Shiranai) (3-2):

. His maiden name means “unwitting”, which describes his role as a victim when Ryoba fell for him.  
With Japan’s societal reluctance to accommodate special-needs students, Junichi is the closest thing that Ayano has to a case manager and therapist.  
Ryoba likes her sex rough, and Junichi suspects that Ayano ended up autistic due to the sustained damage to his testicles. However, he’s noticed that Ryoba’s inability to understand sarcasm could be indicative of a proto-ASD; degraded sperm quality would’ve amplified it into the full disorder.  
Junichi and Ryoba both work for Saikou Corp. as sales representatives. For ten weeks beginning on April first and ending on June eleventh they are sent to another country to peddle Saikou Corp.’s newest wares.  
Junichi is actually the less homophobic of the two; he only cares if Ayano might be bullied should she date a girl. Ryoba, on the other hand, is firmly against the LGBT+ community, worried that Ayano might “catch” something from them and date a woman.and he is in hopes she doesnt follow her mothers and asukas path he thinks he is lucky to have a sane son and a half sane daghter 

Yurei On’nanoko (3-2):

Yurei’s name is Japanese for “ghost girl”. She was so named because of how quiet she was in life, appearing unexpectedly when she’d already been there, like a phantom.  
In life, her eyes matched her hair.  
Demons in this universe are human souls that have lost their humanity, either by being wicked in life (born-demons) or by giving it up after being killed unfairly in exchange for demonic powers used to exact revenge on their killers (made-demons). If a person killed unjustly doesn’t accept the first pact they’re offered, they become a ghost, a soul trapped between the worlds of the dead and the living. Ghosts can be seen and heard by the souls of the afterlife, but cannot touch them; living beings can touch them, but never see or hear them, although those descended from people who made pacts with demons can see them.  
Yurei and Junichi were childhood sweethearts, and in their second year at Akademi they confessed their love under the ever-blooming cherry tree. Normally, this would’ve bound them together forever, unable to break up no matter how far apart they were; unfortunately, the bond can be broken by the death of one of the makers.  
Yurei inhabits the bathroom where Ryoba drowned her in her own urine. She has proven to be a much better mother to Ayano than Ryoba herself has, even though Ayano can’t hear her talk until she communes with demons herself ayano feels pity for her and hopes one day she can get revenge 

Saisho Saikou (N/A):

Saisho’s corporate image is based on a wizened, flippant old man who will stop at nothing to get people to enjoy life. This is a watered-down version of his actual personality: cruel, harsh, and incredibly power-hungry.  
Saisho’s wife is a good twenty years younger than he is. Although they wouldn’t dare say it out loud, many people believe that this is a sign of pedophilia.  
A combination of Japanese propaganda and his trauma during WW2 led Saisho to be deeply racist against all non-Japanese. Although he doesn’t make it public, it’s why Akademi has never offered a world history class in the history of its existence.  
Long ago, one of Saisho’s ancestors tried to court a cursed Aishi female, who spurned him in fear of perpetuating the curse (this was before the Aishis gave into it). This was the only time a Saikou failed; shortly afterwards, the Aishis were forced off their ancestral land by the Saikou, and Akademi was built on that land. Saisho did not tell his children this story, so Megami doesn’t know it either.  
Heart failure runs in the Saikou family; Saisho may have lived to ninety-three, but suffice to say he won’t live to see 2020.

Shinjitsu Shika (N/A):

Shinjitsu’s name is Japanese for “truth seeker”. He looks like a normal, non-anime Japanese man.  
Shinjitsu had only worked on a few articles when the 1989 Akademi Murders began. He offered to investigate it as he was the only one willing to call something run by the prestigious Saikou Corp. into question.  
He quickly figured out that the person who was killing the girls and injuring several other students was a real-life yandere, but couldn’t figure out who was responsible until he received an anonymous tip from a girl who witnessed the ninth murder. Sure enough, he managed to get an audio recording of Ryoba killing a tenth girl.  
Shinjitsu hoped that Ryoba would go to jail for her crimes, ten counts of murder and thirty-one counts of severe injury. However, he noticed that the girls who died were the daughters of men employed at Saikou Corp., men who felt that Saisho had no right making his daughter the next head of the company just because she was family. When the jury, which included Akademi’s headmaster Kocho Shuyona, declared Ryoba not guilty, his suspicions only deepened.  
Shinjitsu fled to America to avoid Ryoba’s wrath, specifically to Kansas as no Japanese person with any sense would move to a midwestern state. He knows that she will find him eventually, and kill him to keep him quiet, and he’s accepted his fate. However, he knows that his daughter will bring Ryoba to justice – but won’t expect that Ryoba’s daughter will feel the same way.


	5. other important adults

Kocho Shuyona (N/A):

Kocho was born on September 27, 1959, putting him at 59 years old in the AU’s setting of April-June 2019. He’s the oldest character with speaking lines after Saisho Saikou to appear.  
Kocho was eager to become Akademi’s first headmaster when he was first hired in 1985. He’s not nearly as eager now.  
Kocho was on the jury selected to try Ryoba for her crimes, and he and his fellow jurors were originally going to declare her guilty. However, someone in Saikou Corp. threatened to have them fired, blacklisted, & killed in that order if they didn’t declare her innocent, and Kocho regards not convicting Ryoba as his greatest failure.  
Kocho has always believed that the students of Akademi should be allowed to dress however they want, but it wasn’t until Saisho retired in 2011 that he got the chance to change the dress code.  
kanashi used the jury incident to blackmail Kocho into allowing her to stay at Akademi.

he also is known for being rather cold to ayano ayato and asuka he once pointed a taser at ayano for geting to close

Genka Kunahito (3-1):

Genka was a member of Akademi’s first graduating class, the Class of 1986. She returned to the school in 2009 to become its new guidance counselor.  
Genka is married and has a fourteen-year-old son named Kosuke. Kosuke has decided that he doesn’t want to go to Akademi, citing his insufficient learning aptitude and the awkwardness of going to the same school that his mother works at. Genka’s husband finds the latter reasoning much funnier than she does.  
Genka is aware that the teachers of Akademi are incompetent, but she doesn’t have enough justification to consider removing and replacing them. Until Ayano gets the Delinquents redeemed, that is.  
Genka, like all of Akademi’s faculty, is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual.  
Genka thinks that Kocho having a taser AND a katana in his office is overkill.

Kyoshi Taiso (N/A):

Kyoshi is thirty-two years old and is Akademi’s newest hire, having just been hired in 2018. (Muja and Mida are substitute teachers and therefore technically aren’t Akademi faculty.)  
Rumor has it that Kyoshi and Asu are related. They aren’t, but Kyoshi is a family friend of the Ritos, having been a huge fan of Asu’s father back during his athletic days.  
Gym is held every day right before lunch from 11:30 to 1:00, the longest period of the day of necessity since everybody in the school does it at the same time. Showering is optional during the spring & summer and even moreso during the fall; the showers are closed during the winter for obvious reasons.  
Kyoshi is the only teacher not afraid of Osoro, but she’s smart enough to know that challenging her would be most unwise. Ditto Ayano.  
Kyoshi’s favorite flavor is orange, which is also her favorite color.

Nasu Kankoshi (N/A):

Nasu is forty-two and was hired in 2006.  
Nasu has twin girls, both about four years old as of April 2019. She loves them dearly and is viciously protective of them.  
This is because Nasu’s mother was the sixth of Ryoba’s victims, who she killed via paracetamol (Tylenol) poisoning for being a perceived threat to her relationship with Junichi.  
Pregnancy caused Nasu’s butt to get bigger. Her husband is quite happy about this; Nasu isn’t since it means she has to search for pants that actually fit her.  
Nasu was absent during Muja’s week because one of her daughters nearly died the same way her mother did. Thankfully, Nasu had foreseen this and quickly administered activated charcoal to save her daughter’s life.

Reina Nabatame (N/A):

Reina is forty-one years old and was hired in 2008.  
The teachers of Akademi are not very nice people. They’re overly strict and don’t hesitate to humiliate their students for even the slightest misstep. Their attitudes towards their students are a major contributing factor to Akademi’s toxic student culture, as the students wind up taking their frustrations out on each other as they don’t feel comfortable asking their teachers for advice on what to do.  
Reina is the least likely of the teachers to resort to physical violence.  
Reina was Ayano’s teacher during tenth grade, and she frequently targeted her for bullying.  
Reina is the biggest proponent of the continued existence of the calligraphy room, even though she herself never uses it.


	6. The Martial Arts Club

Budo Masuta (3-2):

At 6’4”, Budo is the tallest person in Akademi. He’s even taller than the teachers! (For comparative purposes, Ayano is 5’4”, Taro 5’9”, Midori 5’11”, Kuu 5’3”, and Oka 5’0”.)  
Budo, like the rest of the Martial Arts Club, is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual. He has a crush on Oka and is one of the few people in Akademi who truly understands her interest in the occult.  
Budo speaks in a hammy, over-the-top manner reminiscent of a stereotypical squire/bard-type character one would normally find in a medieval setting.  
Budo is not terribly bright; if Akademi used the American grading system he’d be a firm B–-student. However, he’s incredibly popular nonetheless for his imposing figure yet gentle demeanor.  
Rumor has it that Budo had feelings for Raibaru, which drove him to usurp her position. This isn’t the case; Budo just wanted to see if he could do it. However, he and Raibaru are close enough that he was the first person she came out to.

Sho Kunin (3-1):

Sho is the Martial Arts Club’s vice president, taking the position after Budo was promoted to the president proper.  
Sho shares Budo’s love of getting justice, and is quick to defend anyone he sees getting mistreated. However, a lot happens in Akademi that he doesn’t know about, such as Akane abusing her power for her own ends.  
Sho is more pacifistic than Budo, and as such is more hesitant to actually land a hit on someone. He only uses physical violence as a last resort.  
In January 2019, Sho witnessed a woman being mugged near the hospital where his parents work. He defeated the muggers and brought the woman to the hospital, making him a local hero.  
Luckily, the fame hasn’t gone to his head, and he’s still the same humble, jovial Sho that he always was.

Juku Ren (2-1):

Juku was a lot more temperamental in middle school, famous among his classmates for getting angry at the slightest provocation. His first year at Akademi caused him to mellow out.  
Specifically, it was getting his ass kicked by Raibaru his first day there that caused him to mellow out.  
After Musume and Hana mocked him for getting defeated so easily, he decided to join the Martial Arts Club to learn how to fight for real. He hasn’t made much progess, although he finds it a lot easier to open jars now.  
Juku has always had some interest in martial arts, as his family are major fans of the 1978 film Budo: The Art of Killing. It was through him that Budo learned what his name meant.  
Juku is sorely disappointed that the crazy stunts he’s seen in many martial arts films aren’t possible in real life without either hard work or demonic intervention.

Shima Shiya (1-1):

Shima is a huge wrestling fan, much to the consternation of the older club members. She once asked the Delinquents if they wanted to help her found a fighting club, but was quickly and swiftly told to shut up. This is how she ended up in the Martial Arts Club.  
Shima likes to body-slam her opponents. While not a proper move, she weighs enough for it to work, and Budo respects her technique. Just...not during club hours, okay?  
Shima despises photography, for every time she’s tried to take a selfie it’s never turned out right. She envies the Photography Club for their flawless photographs.  
Her hair was light orange when she was born. It turned reddish-brown sometime during second grade.  
Shima looks to Budo as an older brother figure and is always the first person in the club to back up his hare-brained schemes. Juku, predictably, is the last.

Mina Rai (1-2):

Mina is a shrine maiden, and has been since seventh grade. She starts every morning in the club by reciting a Shinto proverb, a different one each day. The others don’t know how she manages to remember them all, or (more importantly) where she’s finding them in the first place.  
Mina is one of the more tradition-minded students in Akademi, and as such is not terribly fond of the rule-breaking, raucous Midori...who she sits next to in class.  
She was allowed into Akademi as a compromise between the two generations of Saikous; half of the Class of 2022’s roster would be chosen by Saisho, and the other half by his son. Mina falls into the former camp.  
Following an incident with a hot pot when she was young, Mina has severe pyrophobia, and as such refuses to cook anything that she can’t microwave instead.  
Budo has already decided that, after he and Sho graduate, Mina will become the next club president. He’s trying to figure out when to break the news, unaware that she already knows.


	7. the cooking club

Shoku Tsubaraya (3-2):

Shoku is the club’s vice president, having been given the position by the previous club president. Had Amai not joined the club in April 2018 he would’ve become the president proper himself.  
Shoku’s specialty is dairy; he’s an expert at making homemade ice cream and dealing with cheese. Unfortunately, he’s also the only person in the Cooking Club who’s lactose-tolerant.  
Shoku, like the rest of the Cooking Club (sans Amai), is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual. He has a crush on Amai, having fallen for her kind nature sometime in September 2018.  
Shoku is a supertaster and can quickly discern what the correct amount of ingredients to use is within seconds. However, this has made him a bit of a stickler for accurate measurements, much to the chagrin of the younger club members.  
Shoku is good friends with Geiju, which has led to a rumor that they’re brothers. They’re not, but they are neighbors, so that has to count for something.right no it does ot

Saki Miyu (3-1):

Saki’s specialty is fruit, whether it be making preserves, juice, smoothies, or berry-flavored...anything, really. She’s also good at making her own confectionery.  
However, Saki’s love of sweets has led her to become overweight, and now she has to be careful with what she eats as type-2 diabetes runs in her family. She’s still widely considered to be one of the prettiest girls in Akademi, though.  
Saki’s hair and eyes are blue in this universe, not teal, because teal is the color that comes between blue and GREEN, NOT blue and PURPLE. Ditto Sora. Mei and Ryusei’s hair and eyes are teal in this universe instead.  
Saki is dating Sora, her Rainbow Boys counterpart, like the rest of the Rainbow Six. They’re counting the days until Kokona confesses to Riku and completes the spectrum.  
Saki makes her classmates special cupcakes for their birthdays. It was delivering Ayano and Midori their cupcakes on the first day of school, April first (they share a birthday), that led to Saki telling Ayano more about Taro, which in turn caused Ayano’s mere infatuation with him to turn into a full-blown crush.

Kenko Sukoyaka (3-1):

Kenko’s specialty is vegetables, and he’s found many creative ways to use vegetables to replace meat. The fake-meat patties never taste any good, though, which is a common trait of all veggie burgers.  
Kenko advocates healthy eating at all times. After all, obesity and heart disease run in his family; wouldn’t you?  
However, Kenko never bothers to actually research the various preservatives and such, and consequently believes all the misinformation about them. This has led him to erroneously conclude that Midori’s ADHD resulted from her mother ingesting artificial food dyes and sodium benzoate while pregnant; anyone who’s actually met the Gurins will quickly realize that Midori has ADHD because both of her parents have it too.  
Kenko once made a petition to remove the vending machines from Akademi; it failed to get even a single signature in three weeks, a school record.  
Kenko tries not to judge others’ dietary choices, but human nature is really just too hard for him to ignore.

Seiyo Akanishi (2-1):

Seiyo’s specialty is oily foods, and he’s quite proficient with a deep fryer. This annoys Kenko to no end.  
Seiyo is a huge westaboo, much to the annoyance of Ajia, who believes Japan to be the best country in the entire world. He combines the Union Jack with American English and Canadian competence to make his own vision.  
Seiyo is also a huge troll, and enjoys poking fun at Kenko and Ajia’s strictness. Every now and then he’ll take a Japanese meal similar to what Ajia makes and add liberal amounts of ketchup to it, or make direct eye contact with Kenko while dropping something odd into the deep fryer (he even fried a cockroach that was terrorizing the club room back in December 2018 and when it was finished cooking he ate it, causing Genka to faint dead away).  
Seiyo’s hair is a force of nature. No comb or brush can tame it! NONE!  
Seiyo was the first to recognize Shoku’s crush on Amai, and remarked to Ayano that Shoku would be upset if Amai confessed to Taro instead. He is therefore directly responsible for Amai’s elimination, as he inspired Ayano to persuade Amai to ask Shoku out instead.

Ajia Ashitomi (1-2):

Ajia’s specialty is meat, with a particular emphasis on seafood. Her father is a fisherman.  
Ajia researches food history to make sure she doesn’t make something that was introduced to Japan from Europe, such as tempura. She'll get over it come 2020.  
Ajia is the most resistant to the idea of modifying a Japanese dish to suit a person’s tastes if they differ from tradition; as such, she has some friction with Ayano, whose sensitivity to odd tastes confuses her.  
Although she will never admit it, Ajia knows that Japanese society is flawed, as its extreme perfectionism has led to a lax attitude towards bullying.  
Ajia secretly likes Seiyo, and he her, but they won’t admit that either. Well, until next year, that is.


	8. The Drama Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you dont get the reffrence laruenzside tourtures kokana in her playthouths of yandere sim

Tsuruzo Yamazaki (3-2):

Tsurozo is the club’s vice president, having been given the position by the previous club president. When he graduates, it is unknown who the vice president will become, as Tokuko would be a poor choice due to her rift with Kizana. Perhaps it’ll be a new student entirely.  
Tsurozo, like the rest of the Drama Club (sans Kizana), is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual. He has a crush on Kizana and will confess to her himself after Taro rejects Kizana’s confession.  
Tsurozo, like Kizana, used to be a reasonable kid before the last club president got his hands on him.  
Tsurozo often butts heads with the equally hammy Budo. Taro usually has to be the one to separate them before they start fighting, or at the very least to stop them from annoying their classmates to death.  
Tsurozo’s family is the third-richest to ever grace Akademi; only the Somas and Saikous have higher incomes.

Tokuko Kitagawa (2-1):

Tokuko and Kizana used to be best friends, but Kizana’s transformation has left them at odds with each other. The once cheerful, chipper Tokuko is now beleaguered, exhausted, and quite frankly extremely tired of Kizana’s theatrics.  
Tokuko is almost as stubborn as Kizana, and often has to be coaxed into backing down from their arguments by Kokona.  
Tokuko wants to do at least one play written by a Japanese playwright before she graduates as a way of paying tribute to her heritage. However, Kizana and Tsurozo prefer the European plays, so the European plays are what get put on.  
Had Kizana not said no, the final play of the 2018-19 school year would’ve been Aoto Zōshi Hana no Nishiki-e.  
Deep down, Tokuko wishes she knew how to remind Kizana what humility was like, because she misses the days when they were friends.

Kokona Haruka (3-2):

Kokona’s mother died of breast cancer sometime in 2018. After this, without a second breadwinner, Kokona was nearly taken out of Akademi due to the absurdly high attendance fees no longer being affordable.  
This changed when her father was given a mysterious loan which allowed Kokona to continue her education unimpeded. Unfortunately, said loan was from Musume’s father, who noticed the man’s plight and decided to toy with him.  
Kokona’s bad luck is a recurring meme in Akademi, the poor girl being used as a scapegoat for all sorts of misfortunes.  
Kokona’s compensated dates never veer into sexual territory; the old men she “dates” are childless and simply want the experience of being a dad for a day. Said men are usually her father’s coworkers who are sympathetic to her plight. Junichi would’ve simply given Kokona a big check were it not for Ryoba being...well, Ryoba.  
After Kizana is spurned, she refuses to participate in the Drama Club’s production of Romeo & Juliet. Kokona takes her place, and this event seems to cure her bad luck forever. This will ultimately lead to Kokona being a world-famous actress and Kizana falling into obscurity, the latter only remembered by her role in Ayano’s story.also is one of the only ones who remebers the lauren incident where she got tormented by a purple haired youtuber the word best freind is now a trigger for her to be very scared from this person

Riku Soma (3-2):

Riku’s family have worked for Saikou Corp. since the company’s founding. This is the source of their wealth.  
Despite being so rich, his family believes that money is not what gives a person worth, a lesson that Riku has taken to heart.  
The Rainbow Kids have known each other since elementary school. Riku was the last to join the group officially.  
Riku often tries to get the two rightwards-pointing cowlicks in his hair to flatten. They never stay down for long.  
Riku confesses to Kokona during the Romeo & Juliet production, their confession changing the ending at the last minute so that both title characters survive. Needless to say, it was a huge hit, widely considered to be the best play the club has ever put on.

Shozo Kurosawa (3-1):

Shozo Kurosawa first got into filmmaking when he was three, as he saw Yojimbo and thought that he was related to Akira Kurosawa. He was crushed to find out otherwise, but he’s over it now.  
His expertise in amateur filmmaking has resulted in him always getting asked to help his classmates make their Tiktoks. The only person he’s refused to help is Musume, as he’s very anti-smoking.  
In late May 2018 Kizana employed him to make a film about Ayano to present to Megami as proof that the girl wasn’t a threat. Megami still didn’t believe her.  
However, Shozo’s film led to Taro asking if Ayano was aware that he did it, and when he learned she wasn’t Taro decided to find her and let her know (consent is everything, after all). Thus, Shozo is indirectly responsible for causing Ayano and Taro to meet, which would lead to Ayano falling in love with Taro come April 2019.  
Shozo is the best writer in Akademi and always gets full marks on his essays.


	9. The Occult Club

Shin Higaku (3-2):

Shin is the club’s vice president, having been given the position by Oka when she reestablished the club in June 2018 as he’s always trusted her judgement.  
Shin, like the rest of the Occult Club (sans Oka), is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual. However, there is a rumor going around that he’s gay because he rejected Hana’s love confession; few suspect that Hana was the one who started it in the first place and Kashiko was just gullible enough to believe it.  
Shin, being the oldest person in the club, usually has the final say in arguments. No one knows what might happen if he actually loses his temper, not even Oka, but they’re not thrilled at the prospect.  
Shin’s love of the occult began when he felt a strange presence in his bedroom when he was five and Oka confirmed his suspicions that ghosts exist.  
Shin would like to see the ghost that lives in his house before he graduates, but that would mean talking to Kaga, the only person smart enough to build such a device.and he would rather not talk to him

Chojo Tekina (3-1):

Chojo is the most stubborn member of the club and frequently complains about the foolishness of his cohorts. Supana is always the first to call him out on it, and Oka can’t get them to settle down whenever they fight (which is often).  
His favorite genre of music is death metal. How fitting.  
Chojo believes that Oka shouldn’t be the club president, as being autistic leaves her quite disorganized and easily overwhelmed. However, he never tries to actually help her, unlike the other club members.  
Chojo has the honor of selecting the legends to investigate, and his love of Japanese folklore often leads the rest of the club on a wild goose chase for things that aren’t demons, like gods, that don’t exist. His love of folklore is why he's in the club at all; otherwise he'd be proudly clubless.  
When the Aishi Curse is discovered on the Thursday of Oka’s week, Chojo quickly brands Ayano a monster, ignoring how hard she’s trying to fight it. Shin, fed up with his behavior, threatens to kick him out if he doesn’t get in line; Chojo, fearing that he’s finally incurred the level-headed vice president’s wrath, hastily complies.

Daku Atsu (2-1):

Daku is the most cowardly member of the club, even moreso than Oka.  
Shiromi thinks that startling him is hilarious, and does so often to get information out of him. However, when she does so shortly after the Aishi Curse is revealed to the Occult Club, Ayano, Midori, and Kuu, Daku ends up knocking over a candle, starting a fire and causing Oka to give up her plans of confessing to Taro. Daku had to be told that it wasn’t his fault (although the candles should not have been in there), while Shiromi gets threatened with suspension if she doesn’t start acting more professionally.  
Daku is quite submissive and often gets strung along in Chojo’s schemes. Oka, on the other hand, tries to make Daku feel comfortable, but she doesn’t always get it right on the first try. Daku’s just happy she cares enough to try in the first place.  
His interest in the occult stems from his desire to become braver.  
Daku has ten spare pairs of glasses at home, just in case someone decides to break them to get him to cooperate.

Kokuma Jutsu (1-1):

Rumors of Kokuma’s father being abusive have persisted since January 2019 when she was still in middle school; at the beginning of the third term of the 2018-19 school year she suddenly came to school with her right eye bandaged, and has ever since.  
In reality, her dad is normal, she just got an eye infection and the bandage keeps her from picking at it.  
Kokuma is quite level-headed and reserved. Oka has decided that when Shin graduates Kokuma will become the new vice president, and later on she'll become the president proper after Oka herself graduates the following year.  
There is a nature trail near Kokuma’s home that she is rather fond of. Tales of strange things living in the woods led to her interest in the occult.  
Her eye infection will clear up during Muja’s week, but not until after Nurse Kankoshi returns 

Supana Churu (1-2):

The eyepatch really is to correct her vision. She’s got amblyopia, and she only takes the patch off when she’s at home so she doesn’t lose it.  
Supana is naturally hot-blooded and gets irritated easily. She was once hostile to Oka because she found her annoying until she learned that Oka couldn’t help her quirks, after which she quickly apologized.  
Supana and Chojo despise each other. Supana sees him as a “whiny sadboy”.  
Her interest in the occult stems from her love of cats, as she wanted to know if cats had any prominence in the demon realm.  
Supana and Aoi went to the same middle school, and they hold a mutual respect for one another. the love of cats has driven osana and her together while fliming the kitten who walks around the school


	10. The Science Club

Kaga Kusha (3-2):

Kaga is the smartest person in Akademi. This comes at the cost of his common sense.  
Kaga, like the rest of the Science Club, is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual. He harbors some feelings for Megami, although he’d prefer it if she wasn’t so much of a hardass.  
Kaga’s parents did their best to foster his intelligence but saw people as mere tools to get ahead and not as, well, people. This resulted in Kaga’s flippant attitude towards human life.  
Kaga entered an “edgy mad scientist phase” beginning in ninth grade and ending in eleventh. The cloning device he made, powered by demon realm physics and used to resurrect Midori the times where her bad luck successfully killed her (twice before 4/1/2019 and three more before 6/1/2019), was one of those projects.  
Kaga is the only person who initially knows what Taro’s secret is, as another of his failed world-domination devices was responsible for its discovery.

Yaku Zaishi (2-1):

Yaku built his visor in ninth grade to serve as the ultimate eye protection while still letting him see what he’s doing. His actual eyes are still intact, but he’s too paranoid to take the thing off unless he’s bathing.  
Yaku likes to combine various compounds together, and the main reason he does this is just for the sake of science itself and not much else.  
Yaku would like to go to med school, but doesn’t realize that he’s not exactly disciplined enough to pass the necessary highly-rigorous courses.  
Yaku is a major weeb, and is a particular fan of the new show Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki. In fact, he was the one who first introduced it to Akademi.  
Yaku will probably end up dating and marrying his fellow weeb Efude post-highschool.

Horo Guramu (3-1):

Like Yaku, Meka, and Homu, the gray part of Horo’s hair is dyed.  
Horo is the club’s vice president and is a big fan of holograms, and is responsible for creating a hyper-realistic holographic person meant to be used for advertising. Saikou Corp. has big plans for him when he graduates.  
Horo has been an atheist all his life. The revelation that demons do exist, but in a secular manner, was one of the most stressful moments of his life.  
Horo really doesn’t care what Yaku says about his beloved anime, but he humors his kouhai.  
Horo has his own fanclub outside of Akademi. He deals with their excessive behavior by duping them with his holograms while making a quick escape. Thankfully, they’re too stupid to wise up to this trick.

Meka Nikaru (1-2):

Meka attended the same middle school as Kaga, and despite their constant bickering they have an almost sibling-like relationship.  
At the beginning of the 2019-2020 school year, Meka has already commandeered the Science Club to make a giant bipedal robot and live out her dream of driving one.  
Meka also built the bike hidden underneath the tarp in the back of the clubroom. It’s one of her favorite inventions.  
Megami was hesitant to approve of the Science Club’s bid for increased funding due to the project, but relented when Kaga claimed Meka’s robot might (somehow) prove useful.  
The robot’s usefulness is proven when Ryoba, angry that Ayano chose to spare her rivals, shows up at Akademi to go on a rampage.

Homu Kurusu (1-1):

Homu’s earpieces are stylish waterproof hearing aids. Without them, she’s basically deaf. She lost her hearing to a Neisseria meningitidis infection when she was eleven.  
Homu had a twin sister, Tori, who also contracted bacterial meningitis when she was eleven, only she wasn’t as lucky and ended up dying.  
Homu is building a robotic vessel intended to bring Tori back to the realm of the living. This is problematic, as demon realm physics work better with demons and ghosts, and since Tori wasn’t killed unfairly (disease doesn’t discriminate, after all), she's therefore part of the true afterlife and thus much harder to return to the land of the living than a ghost is.  
Her sister’s death has left her in a profound depression, which has led to a rumor that she herself is also a robot.  
There is also a rumor that she is a narcissist, although that is more true of Megami than it is of Homu.


	11. The Gaming Club & Raibaru

Gema Taku (3-2):

Gema has always been cynical and bitter. He’s long ago recognized that the world is cruel and unfair, and has turned to videogames as a means of escape.  
Gema, like the rest of the Gaming Club (sans Midori), is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual.  
Gema first came up with the Gaming Club in September 2018, and gathered the necessary signatures quickly. Two of said signatures were of students who graduated in 2019.  
Despite completing and turning in the required paperwork in October, the Gaming Club has never been officialized. This is because of Akane, the student council secretary who is in charge of officializing clubs. Akane dislikes the idea of Akademi having a gaming club as she thinks it would tarnish the school’s reputation due to being “improper”, and consequently refuses to do her job in favor of preserving her ideal image of Akademi.  
Gema has a neutral relationship with Ayano, and frankly doesn’t care what she does.

Ryuto Ippongo (3-1):

Ryuto got his bandanna from his father on his fifteenth birthday, as in his family wearing a bandanna is a sign of maturity. He loves the thing.  
Ryuto and Pippi went to the same middle school, where they fell in love. They confessed under the cherry tree in February 2017 during the annual Love Festival and have been inseparable ever since.  
Ryuto is quite eccentric, coming up with the strangest subjects for his essays and the weirdest ideas for future games. Naturally, Midori understands him completely.  
Ryuto doesn’t understand internet memes as many of them require a depth of understanding he simply doesn’t have. Midori has decided that she is going to change that.  
Ryuto was involved in Ayano’s fateful encounter with Taro, as it occurred after Hoshiko threw his beloved bandanna into a tree as her initiation into Musume’s gang. With no ladders readily available, Ayano decided to run up the boxes around the incinerator and jump from-tree-to-fucking-tree until she landed in the one the bandanna was in. However, she miscalculated her last jump and fell on top of Taro, who’d already knocked it out of the tree himself. (Ayano was fine, her ridiculously high level of Aishi Strength allows her to survive atmospheric reentry.)

Pippi Osu (2-2):

The black part of Pippi’s hair is dyed, and is naturally a fleshy pink color.  
Pippi is the club’s vice president and is a lot wiser than Ryuto, and consequently has to reign in his odd suggestions.  
Pippi’s parents are wealthy game developers, and she was the one who supplied the Gaming Club with all of its equipment.  
Pippi was also the one who chose the location of the Gaming Club, in the sociology room that is really just for show (if Akademi did teach sociology, then Saisho would be out of power pretty quickly).  
Pippi is an excellent dancer, which makes beating her at rhythm games quite hard.

Mai Waifu (1-1):

Mai is heterochromatic; her right eye is pink like her hair, but her left eye is teal. This is a reference to how her eyes change color in the canon game.  
Mai has the largest cup size of any student to ever grace Akademi, a whopping 30H. She does yoga to alleviate the resulting back pain.  
Midori once had a dream where she annoyed a gaming developer that Mai was romancing with stupid questions.  
Mai’s hair is dyed and is naturally dark brown. This is evidenced by her eyebrows, which remain undyed.  
Mai has an eleven-year-old little brother with genuine alexithymia. When she tells Ayano that her case doesn’t match up with the diagnostic criteria during Oka’s week, it gets Ayano curious about what Oka’s studying, and ultimately what gets her to learn about the Aishi Curse.

Raibaru Fumetsu (2-1):

Raibaru is the strongest student in Akademi after a fully-motivated Ayano. She can bench press 330 pounds.  
Raibaru is a binary homoromantic binary homosexual, exclusively attracted to other women.  
Raibaru’s strength has resulted in her being a meme around Akademi. Midori says “She’s like Chuck Norris, but a girl. And pro-gun control.”  
Raibaru lost her fight to Budo because she was distracted by her thoughts about remaining club president. Also, her stomach hurt. Stupid spicy tofu.  
Raibaru has had a crush on Osana since December 2018, although she’s hesitant to admit it due to her fear of her parents (who were arrogant enough to name their kid “indestructible rival”) kicking her out for being a lesbian.


	12. The Gardening Club

Uekiya Engeika (3-2):

Uekiya was the vice president of the Gardening Club before her predecessor, a green-haired girl named Ren, graduated in 2019.  
Uekiya is in the middle of her classmates in terms of age, having been born on September 13, 2001. However, due to her matronly demeanor, she is seen as a big sister figure to the entire student body, and as such is sometimes called “Oneesama” in the same way Taro is called “Senpai”.  
Uekiya went to the same middle school as Taro and Osana, and wishes that Taro would be more willing to tell Osana to calm her tits (in more polite terms, of course).  
Uekiya was among the first in Akademi to question the mythical cherry tree, since according to records the thing is over 400 years old when cherry trees generally don’t live past twenty.  
The flower in her hair is fake, and was a gift from her late grandmother.

Himari Fujita (3-1):

Himari is the club’s vice president, and was given the position because her loyalty to Uekiya meant she was willing to take on such a responsibility.  
Himari, like the rest of the Gardening Club, is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual.  
Himari is a bit of a ditz, and as such isn’t a very good judge of character. She’s friends with Musume’s gang and acts hostile towards the Occult Club and Ayano.  
Uekiya often has to tell Himari to back off before a situation escalates due to her interference.  
Himari is physically very weak but always goes for the eyes first. Hayanari learned this the hard way when he tried to shake her down for lunch money.

Sakura Hagiwara (2-1):

Sakura has congenital heart block, and will die at the age of thirty-one.  
Because of her disease, Sakura has to be careful not to get sick, although every now and then she’ll forget this. She’s also the only student exempt from gym class because her heart just can’t keep up with the load.  
Mentally, Sakura has learned to not take anything for granted, and dislikes frivolity greatly.  
Sakura sneezes a lot because her weak immune system has left her with a lot of allergies. Her sneezes are quite cute, but at the same time hearing her sneeze is quite sad.  
A year before she dies, Sakura ends up taking care of her niece after her brother dies in a car crash. Before she herself dies, Sakura tells Osana and Raibaru (now married adults) to take care of the younger girl. They tearfully oblige.

Sumire Suzuki (1-2):

Sumire’s favorite flower is that of the blue jacaranda. One such tree grows in her backyard, and she’s planted one of its seeds on Akademi’s grounds.  
Sumire is the youngest person in the Gardening Club, being born on December 6, 2003. The rest of the club sees her as their baby.  
Sumire’s inability to understand dirty jokes has made her a bit of a meme amongst her classmates. The Gardening Club doesn’t find it very funny. However, they also don’t like Midori’s attempts to teach her what dirty jokes are, as they don’t want Sumire to be “corrupted” by the verdhead’s well-meaning desire to help her.  
Sumire is the worst speller in Akademi, and also has the worst handwriting. Oka and Ayano, who themselves don’t have very good handwriting due to their autism, are awed at how illegible Sumire’s notes are.  
Sumire likes grapes because they’re purple, just like her hair. She even goes as far as using grape-scented shampoo when she bathes.

Tsubaki Uesugi (1-1):

Tsubaki is the most deeply religious student in Akademi. She often clashes with the very-much-secular Horo, trying to force him to believe in the Japanese gods (even though Kaga himself has personally verified that gods do not exist).  
Tsubaki and Mina are close friends, as they lived in the same neighborhood, went to the same schools, and even worked in the same shrine before Tsubaki took up employment in another shrine whose maiden retired.  
Tsubaki was another one of the students that Saisho chose for the class of 2021.  
Tsubaki inexplicably always smells like cedar, so much so that she’s a one-woman can of moth repellent. It’s probably because her parents make bonsai cedar trees for a living.  
Tsubaki will most likely become the Gardening Club’s new president after Uekiya graduates, and either Sumire or Sakura will become her vice president if a new student isn’t found in time.


	13. The Light Music Club

Miyuji Shan (3-2):

The pink parts of Miyuji’s hair are dyed.  
Miyuji, like the rest of the Light Music Club, is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual. She isn’t dating anyone at the moment because she believes that bad things happen to a musician’s career if they start dating before they retire. She learned that from Spinal Tap.  
Miyuji and Asu went to the same middle school, and Miyuji was the first person that Asu came out to. Asu never had a crush on Miyuji, she just thought that Miyuji deserved to know that she was bisexual first.  
Miyuji was quite shy and reserved until February 2019, where a pep talk from a cousin who was a famous musician catalyzed the rebirth of her personality. To protect her cousin’s privacy, she refuses to talk about the incident; besides Miyuji’s parents, only Joho knows the whole truth about her sudden transformation.  
The Shans are naturally talented at music, which is why Miyuji learned how to play electric guitar so quickly.

Gita Yamahoto (3-1):

The green part of Gita’s hair is dyed.  
Gita owns 400 cases of her iconic green eyeshadow, which she stocked up on when she learned it was being discontinued in 2017. Anyone who goes to her house comments on how she has an entire dresser drawer filled with the stuff.  
Gita was the original club president and established the Light Music Club in 2017 as a means of making friends and getting her uptight classmates to unwind. She formally transferred ownership to Miyuji in March 2019, and is currently the vice president.  
Gita is a major Beatles buff, and can play all of their songs by heart. She can also play them upside-down with little difficulty.  
Gita is in charge of landing the Light Music Club gigs at various events.

Beshi Takamine (2-1):

The green part of Beshi’s hair is dyed. She first dyed her hair as part of an Earth-chan costume in 2016, and considers it to be one of her best ideas for a Halloween costume ever.  
Beshi likes to dare people to do silly things. She once even dared Midori to kiss everyone in their grade (74 people aside from Midori herself) in eighth grade during Valentine’s day (and Midori would’ve succeeded had Ayano not gotten sent home early for a severe headache, one that was caused by Ryoba accidentally serving her gyudon laced with sleeping pills that was meant for Junichi).  
Beshi always paints her fingernails and toenails black, citing that black goes with every skin & hair color and she doesn’t want to put in the effort of color coordinating. Kiba considers this sacrilege and actually made a list of other colors that Beshi could wear if she weren’t so damn lazy. Gita finds their exchanges quite entertaining.  
Beshi is also quite the fan of the Beatles, which is why Gita automatically declared her the new club president once she and Miyuji graduate.  
Beshi is the only one in the club who distrusts the Bullies, since she went to middle school with Musume and therefore actually knows what she’s like.

Dora Tamamoto (1-2):

The orange parts of Dora’s hair are dyed.  
Dora is quite passionate when it comes to music, and has launched into tirades on what music is and isn’t good. She has a particular hatred of BTS and Blackpink, not because they’re Korean but because they’re unoriginal.  
“Dora Discourse” is the Light Music Club’s official slogan for their song analyses, since she’s the one who writes them.  
Dora was the one who renamed Tatoro, a yellow pond turtle that Gita rescued from one of the ponds on the schoolgrounds who has since become the Light Music Club’s official mascot, his current moniker of Mr. Jazzy Feet. She also procured another such turtle, Tatoko, in the hopes that the endangered turtles would breed, unaware that Mr. Jazzy Feet is actually a Ms. Jazzy Feet (females have convex plastrons and thinner tails while males have concave plastrons and thicker tails).  
Dora is tasked with giving the turtles their daily exercise...as well as keeping them away from Shiromi and her mischief.

Kiba Kawaito (1-1):

The indigo parts of Kiba’s hair are dyed.  
Kiba likes synth instruments better than traditional acoustics because they can produce a wider variety of sounds with less effort.  
Kiba is the most fashion-conscious member of the club, and is in charge of doing the others’ hair, nails, and makeup whenever they’ve got a gig.  
Kiba likes to go to sleep while listening to ASMR. This, combined with having three older sisters who are all cosmetologists, is why she’s so good at makeup.  
Kiba can, in fact, play any instrument, which is why she’s guaranteed to be the club’s new vice president come 2020, although Kuroko believes that she shouldn't be allowed near any instrument in the brass section ever again, especially trumpets. She knows what she did.


	14. The Delinquents

Umeji Kizuguchi (3-1):

Umeji’s hair is naturally light pink.  
Umeji, like the rest of the Delinquents (sans Osoro), is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual.  
Before becoming a delinquent, Umeji was a shy, wallflowery boy with an interest in gardening. He received the scar over his right eye after falling facefirst into a rosebush in 2018, and tells everyone that he got it in a fight.  
Umeji and Osoro have a sibling-like bond, the most so out of all the Delinquents. He is thus her second-in-command.  
Umeji meets Horuda during Osoro’s week and falls in love with her due to her kind, caring nature.

Hokuto Furukizu (2-2):

Hokuto’s hair is naturally light orange.  
All of the Delinquents grew up in the same neighborhood, and have been friends since they were very young.  
Hokuto likes acting and was trying to join the Drama Club before he met Osoro. He received the scars on his right cheek from an errant prop knife that he was practicing his lines with (as a test of his willingness to commit, he had to memorize a portion of Macbeth) in 2018, and tells everyone that he got it in a fight.  
Hokuto was the most resistant to changing his hairstyle, and is desperate to graduate so he can grow it back.  
Hokuto has seen quite a few gory plays and movies in his time, so he’s naturally the least squeamish out of all the Delinquents. Dairoku, conversely, is the most squeamish.

Gaku Hikitsuri (2-1):

Gaku’s hair is naturally cornflower blue.  
Gaku was the one who first came up with the idea of becoming delinquents, claiming that it was the best way to show Akademi how their negligence and needlessly harsh attitudes towards students having problems in school were completely ineffective.  
Gaku comes from a long family of attorneys and seeks justice for people who suffered due to workplace incompetence. He received the scar on his forehead after hitting his head on a sharp podium in 2018, and tells everyone that he got it in a fight.  
Gaku is the rabble-rouser of the Delinquents and was therefore the first that Kocho marked for expulsion.  
Contrary to popular belief, the Delinquents don’t drink or smoke; that would reduce their stamina and endurance, which they need in order to fight.

Dairoku Surikizu (1-2):

Dairoku’s hair is naturally indigo.  
Dairoku is cocky and brash and is often the first one to pick a fight with someone. He gets along well with Gaku, who is similar but more reserved, and was the one who helped him to the hospital when his arm was broken.  
Dairoku is interested in the occult as one of his ancestors was falsely accused and subsequently became a made-demon. He received the scar on his lower lip from a ceremonial knife he used to try and meet said ancestor in 2018, and tells everyone that he got it in a fight. His parents didn’t even notice.  
The Delinquents were bullied by a group of boys led by Musume’s ex-boyfriend. When the boys began getting physically violent, the now-Delinquents became so distraught that they made a suicide pact.  
After joining Osoro as Delinquents, Dairoku’s first act was to hunt down Musume’s ex and break his arm just like he broke Gaku’s.

Hayanari Tsumeato (2-2):

Hayanari’s hair is naturally rust red.  
Hayanari is the most introspective and quiet of the Delinquents. He was the one who first suggested the suicide pact, feeling that the world was not worth living in. Meeting Osoro changed his mind, and he called it off.  
Hayanari likes art, specifically pottery. He received the scar on the bridge of his nose after getting burned by a piece of hot, freshly-baked clay in 2018, and tells everyone that he got it in a fight.  
Hayanari is quite passive and tends to go along with anyone’s suggestions. He was thus swayed to vote for Megami as student council president, much to the consternation of his friends.  
Hayanari likes to hear people out, as he won’t let their voices get silenced like his own. This factors into Osoro falling for Taro, as the latter convinces him to let him help her.


	15. The Bullies

Musume Ronshaku (3-2):

Musume’s hair is naturally dark brown.  
Musume, like the rest of the Bullies, is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual.  
Musume is the leader of the Bullies as she is by far the smartest of them. She’s even duped her friends into believing her lies without a second thought.  
Musume dated the boy who was the primary bully of the Delinquents, and dumped him as soon as she got into Akademi.  
Musume started smoking in middle school and has a severe addiction to nicotine. This is how Ayano breaks her and frees the Harukas from their debt – when Musume shows up at Ayano’s house to vandalize the place, Ayano tricks her into following her into the basement, where she is strapped to a chair and forced to do her homework without smoking, then Ayano simply lets the melodramatic ganguro to blow things out of proportion to her father. Suffice to say, Musume will not live to see her sixties.

Kashiko Murasaki (3-1):

Kashiko’s hair is naturally steel gray.  
Kashiko is incredibly gullible and is very easily led to believe that rumors are completely true. It was through her that the legends of Info-chan were dispersed to the students of Akademi.  
Kashiko is by far the most moral of the Bullies, as she never actually wanted to be one. However, Musume is peer-pressuring her to follow their lifestyle.  
Kashiko respects Gema due to their shared love of videogames, and will eventually start dating him.  
After Musume is depowered, Kashiko ditches the Bullies for good. She eventually gets onto the Student Council, replacing Akane, as her intimate knowledge of how bullies work is quite helpful to them.

Hana Daidaiyama (2-1):

Hana’s hair is naturally copper red.  
Hana is Musume’s second-in-command and is the one responsible for crafting their various innocent masks, hoping that the “snooty rich nerds” who primarily comprise Akademi’s populace won’t be socially savvy enough to figure out that they’re really vicious bullies. Musume having numerous people from her old school attend Akademi made this tricky, but Hana has prevented them from trying to take Musume down.  
Despite her innocent exterior, Hana was the first of the Bullies to lose her virginity, and has had multiple boyfriends. Ayano strongly suspects that Hana has herpes.  
Hana was named after the sweet olive, a relative of the European olive with bright orange flowers. A tree was growing outside of the hospital where she was born.  
Despite her name, Hana ironically doesn’t like gardening.

Kokoro Momoiro (1-2):

Kokoro’s hair is naturally black.  
Kokoro went to the same middle school as Hana and Kashiko, which is how Musume knows her. She’s already one of the Bullies by the time she gets into Akademi.  
Kokoro pretends to want justice for all, except she’s committed quite a few crimes herself; she even cheated her way into Akademi! Once this is discovered in 2020, she will be expelled.  
Kokoro cares the most about her appearance of all the Bullies and hates getting dirty.  
Kokoro’s seeming desire for justice has caused Akane to strike up a friendship with her. How fitting, considering that they’re both bullies who want justice only for themselves.

Hoskiko Mizudori (1-1):

Hoshiko’s hair is naturally light brown.  
Hoshiko is directly responsible for causing Ayano to fall in love with Taro, as she was the one who stole Ryuto’s bandanna and threw it into a tree as her initiation into the Bullies, which in turn caused Ayano to have her fateful encounter with Taro. Had she bullied someone else, Taro would’ve accepted Osana’s confession and Ayano probably would’ve ended up dating Midori in secret.  
Hoshiko runs a hate blog about Midori’s favorite game developer. Joho has seen it and believes that Hoshiko’s problem is being so utterly sarcasm-blind that she misinterprets everything the developer in question says.  
Once Musume is broken, the Bullies will be harmless adversaries that no one pays any mind to.  
Hoshiko is the daughter of a model, and believes that this makes her an expert in fashion. It doesn’t.


	16. The Student Council & Horuda

Kuroko Kamenaga (3-2):

Student Council presidential elections occur between the third term of one year and the first term of the next during late March. The person who receives the most votes becomes the president, and they pick their cabinet from applications submitted by the two classes that have not yet graduated and the incoming sophomore class. Kuroko was the president from 2017 to 2018 and ran for a second term, only to come in second place to Megami. Megami made her vice president to keep her placated.  
Kuroko, like Aoi and Akane, is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual.  
Kuroko’s job as vice president is to serve as an intermediary between the president and the student body. She often tries to forge compromises between the desires of Megami and those of the Club Presidents, but her suggestions are only accepted about half the time.  
Kuroko is neutral towards Ayano and believes that Megami’s fear of her is unjustified, although she’d never say so out loud.  
If a member of the Student Council is found to be abusing their power, they can be removed from office by a majority vote of the other members. When it is revealed that Megami has been abusing her power to persecute Ayano, who is not the monster she thinks she is, Kuroko decides to vote Megami out, and Aoi and Shiromi agree. Kuroko thus resumes her role as Student Council President.

Aoi Ryugoku (2-2):

Aoi grew up in Megami’s neighborhood, and has known her for quite some time. She remembers when Megami used to be reasonable, i.e. before Saisho started training her.  
Aoi lost her left eye in a car accident. Her ineptitude with technology is due to her resulting lack of depth perception.  
Despite her gruff exterior, Aoi is actually the nicest person on the Student Council, and often sides with her classmates against her former best friend. Her job is to break up fights, usually between the Delinquents and the Bullies or Budo and Tsurozo.  
After Budo took Raibaru’s place as Martial Arts Club President Aoi challenged him to a fight. Due to her lack of depth perception, she lost, although since Budo is, well, Budo, it was a pretty close fight.  
Kaga has offered to give Aoi a robotic eye, but she turned him down since the eye he built also let her see ghosts, which she wasn’t mentally prepared enough to handle (yet).

Akane Toriyasu (3-1):

Akane is a hyperperfectionist, a living embodiment of the main flaws of Japanese culture. Anything that doesn’t fit her idea of “proper” will be persecuted, even if doing so would harm her in the long run.  
Akane outwardly puts on a persona of a caring, yet somewhat ditzy, teenage girl, which has made her by far the most popular girl in Akademi. However, she drops the facade around people she dislikes, such as the Gaming Club, and reveals how spiteful and arrogant she truly is. This is visually accompanied by her eyes, which are normally almost closed, suddenly snapping wide open.  
Akane’s bad attitude was cultivated by her parents, who are very powerful Saikou Corp. executives, her various admirers and upperclassmen, the incompetent teachers of Akademi High, and Akane herself.  
Megami believes that Ayano is dangerous because she avoids her classmates and truly doesn’t understand her disorder; however, she eventually learns better and after her elimination she treats Ayano much more respectfully than she used to. Akane, on the other hand, is outright ableist and has used a certain slur against Ayano, Midori, and Oka. Budo’s opinion of Akane immediately soured when Oka told him this.  
Shortly after Megami is removed from office, Akane’s neglect of her duties in favor of preserving her vision of Akademi came to light via Gema and Joho and was also voted out of power, with Kashiko (having redeemed herself after ditching Musume’s gang) being asked to take her place. Aoi automatically became the new vice president since her position as enforcer was no longer needed.

Shiromi Torayoshi (1-1):

Shiromi is in charge of keeping track of Akademi’s finances, usually with regards to festivals and club expenses. She’s not very professional about asking people about their spending, though.  
Shiromi is a binary homoromantic binary homosexual, exclusively attracted to other women. She has had a crush on every other member of the student council, Aoi especially so, but understands that Kuroko, Akane, and Aoi are straight and Megami doesn’t like her that way. She understands this and is actively searching for a girlfriend who’s more her style.  
Shiromi will be Midori’s prom date come senior year and they do end up dating for a few days afterwards, but they’ll end up marrying other people as adults.  
Shiromi has an odd fixation with cuddling various animals. The Light Music Club is quite careful with guarding their turtles as a result, and Shiromi is singlehandedly why the Gardening Club doesn’t have goldfish in their ponds anymore. (They’re alive, but Himari had to take them home, not that she minds all that much.)  
When Shiromi learned about Info-chan from the rest of the Student Council, her first thought was “I HAVE to learn how she does it!”

Horuda Puresu (1-2):

When Osoro meets Horuda, she’s immediately reminded of herself before she entered highschool.  
Horuda was the first person to sign Taro’s petition for a new literature club, and Kuu will eventually take her under her wing as her assistant in the school library.  
Hoshiko went to the same middle school as Horuda and frequently bullied her while there. When Musume’s gang is depowered thanks to Ayano breaking Musume, Horuda thanks Ayano personally for making Hoshiko little more than white noise.  
Horuda’s parents are worried about their daughter’s mental health, but all of their attempts to help her have failed. Only when Ayano starts becoming more popular due to her fight against the Aishi Curse, combined with the Delinquents putting her under their protection and Kuu befriending her, does Horuda start becoming more confident.  
Horuda has a severe fear of amputation (much like her authoress), and consequently has a severe fear of knives as well (also like her authoress).


	17. The Sports Club

Itachi Zametora (3-2):

Itachi became the vice president of the Sports Club in his junior year. He wanted to become the president proper, but Asu proved more popular than him and his position did not change.  
Itachi, like the rest of the Sports Club (sans Asu and Mantaro), is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual.  
Itachi is an abrasive, easily-angered student, only concerned about getting ahead of everyone else and not caring about who he steps on in the process. This attitude is prevalent in Akademi due to Saisho’s actions, and it is the very attitude that Kocho and Mr. Saikou wish to combat.  
Itachi refuses to acknowledge that Raibaru was able to defeat him, as he is very sexist and doesn’t believe that a woman can be stronger than a man. He changes his tune when he sees Ryoba, and later Ayano, at their full strength at the end of Megami’s week.  
Itachi is the strictest person in the entire school about following Akademi’s dress code. Even Megami isn’t that uptight.

Unagi Denkashiza (2-1):

Unagi used to be a member of the Delinquents before deciding that the lifestyle wasn’t worth it. Osoro is more accepting of his departure from the group than the other Delinquents are.  
Asu let Unagi join the club as she thought it was wonderful that he was trying to move on from his dark past. However, the other members are hesitant to trust him, save for Iruka that is.  
Unagi has a thing for derederes and consequently has more than a little crush on Uekiya. He won’t work up the nerve to confess to her until she’s about to graduate, though.  
Unagi often gets into disagreements with Gaku, forcing his classmates (usually Daku, Sukubi, or Raibaru) to intervene before they get into a fight. Sensei Fukahori does nothing to diffuse the situation herself.  
After Osoro’s elimination, the Delinquents decide to go straight (well, metaphorically speaking, Osoro’s still bisexual through all this), and Unagi suggests joining the Sports Club to rekindle their friendship and find a better outlet for their stress. For this reason, Unagi will most likely become Asu’s new vice president following Itachi’s graduation.

Mantaro Sashimasu (1-1):

Mantaro has less stamina and endurance than the rest of the club, but that doesn’t stop him from doing club activities with them.  
Mantaro is an an achillean binary biromantic binary bisexual, attracted to both men and women but more attracted to men. He once had a major crush on Budo. He was a little sad when Budo decided to ask Oka out (on Ayano’s suggestion as she felt bad about the circumstances of Oka’s elimination), but he thinks that they make for a very cute couple and is quite supportive of their relationship.  
Mantaro and Iruka went to the same middle school and are best friends.  
Mantaro’s favorite sport is tennis. Itachi laughed at him when he learned this, but Asu thought it was cool and sent him to her dad, a retired tennis player, to get trained.  
Mantaro’s favorite animals are stingrays, and he fainted when Ajia decided to make eihire one day.

Iruka Dorufino (1-2):

Iruka is very quiet and shy, which you wouldn’t expect from someone named after such a chattery animal.  
Iruka has a crush on Asu, as they’ve known each other since they were little and grew up together. When Ayano convinces Asu to let her woo Taro, Iruka finally musters the courage to confess to Asu. Luckily for him, she realizes that she likes him back.  
Iruka’s eyes are not red due to the magic that made Japanese people so colorful, but rather due to albinism. He wears contacts of the same color over his actual eyes to protect them from the sun.  
Iruka is an excellent swimmer, the best out of anyone in the club.  
Asu’s main flaw is her inability to turn down a competition, even if she has no way of winning. This is how Ayano eliminates her, as Asu, as strong as she is, is no match for someone who can multiply her strength over six hundred thousand times. Iruka has decided that he’s going to help Asu overcome that bad habit.

Hojiro Zameshiro (3-1):

Hojiro has known Itachi since childhood and knows how arrogant and cruel he is. He thus strives to take him down before people start listening to the redhead.  
Hojiro was the first person to vote for Asu as the new club president, and harangued the rest of the club at the time to do the same. Itachi doesn’t know this, and never will.  
Hojiro is indifferent to Asu’s various schemes, but he draws the line at Asu competing against Ayano. He knows what the noirette’s capable of, as one of the people that Ryoba injured (but didn’t kill) was his aunt (although he doesn’t know that it was Ryoba specifically until Ayano and Joho reveal the Aishi Curse to the public during Megami’s week).  
Hojiro’s rivalry with Itachi began when the latter made fun of Hojiro’s aunt, who was rendered paraplegic by Ryoba to keep her from spending time with Ryoba’s fifth victim, who was his aunt’s best friend.  
When he goes to college, finally free of his old rival, Hojiro’s first action is to grow a victory beard.


	18. art club

Geiju Tsuka (3-2):

Geiju became the Art Club’s president when the previous one appointed him as such in March 2018, feeling that Geiju was the most logical choice due to his calm, rational demeanor.  
Geiju, like the rest of the Art Club, is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual.  
Geiju is quite a perfectionist, frequently scrapping art of his that didn’t turn out quite right. However, this only applies to his own life, and he’s perfectly fine with others being imperfect.  
Geiju serves as a neutral party during meetings of the Club Presidents and is often the tiebreaking vote. Were it not for Megami’s distrust of men, he might've been approached for a student council position.  
However, Geiju knows that he’s better at managing the Art Club instead of all of Akademi, so he’d turn down the offer and has a slight crush on ayano yet knows she like taro

Borupen Saishiki (3-1):

Borupen is the club’s vice president, and has been since April 2019 following the graduation of the previous one. He’d considered joining the Occult Club when Oka reestablished it but he didn’t want to spend time with Chojo, whom he detests for obvious reasons.  
Borupen is trying to get Geiju to break his bad habit of destroying art and redoing it all over. So far he’s managed to save five paintings.  
Borupen is the only student, prior to Ayano redeeming them, who doesn’t fear the Delinquents.  
Borupen is a fan of Tim Burton films. Corpse Bride is his favorite, but The Nightmare Before Christmas is a close second.  
Ironically, Borupen isn’t too fond of music, likely because he himself can’t sing very well.

Efude Nunomaki (1-1):

Efude likes gag anime the most, but magical girl and slice-of-life are considered acceptable fare too.  
Efude is close friends with Enpitsu, as she’s too oblivious to recognize how narcissistic he is.  
Efude is straight but loves seeing yaoi and yuri content because, in her eyes, love is the most beautiful thing in the world. Geiju knows better than to ask Efude if he can see her phone. Kuroko does not.  
If she could, Efude would organize a kissing booth in Akademi themed on dere archetypes. She might get her wish during the second term of the 2019-2020 school year.  
Efude’s hair clips are holographic and change color depending on the lighting, a reference to how they change color in Pose Mode. She won them at a carnival when she was five, and they are her most prized possessions.

Enpitsu Byoga (2-1):

Enpitsu is such an entitled brat he puts Kizana and Tsurozo to shame. Hana thinks quite highly of him, and will probably date him once they both graduate.  
Enpitsu gets along well with the other Bullies too, as he sees them as beautiful people who deserve only the best.  
Enpitsu will probably mellow out a little during his adult years, a process that will start with Ryoba’s rampage in June 2019.  
In terms of actual artistry, Enpitsu prefers pencil and charcoal over paint and marker.  
If the cast of Yandere spoke English instead of Japanese, Enpitsu would inexplicably have a British accent for some reason.

Maka Tansei (1-2):

Maka quickly befriended Midori early on in the 2019-2020 school year, as they both share a quirky, unusual view of the world. Midori is the only one who understands Maka’s art as a result.  
Maka’s art is very similar to Marcel Duchamp’s, full of deep symbolism represented by odd combinations of objects.  
She once drew Hana with a security camera for a head. Hana took offense, but didn’t know why.  
Maka is good friends with Supana as well, and often uses the Occult Club’s research as inspiration.  
Maka’s family is distantly related to the Aishis, having split off from it sometime during the 1300s. She regards Ayano as a cousin of sorts, which she is...her twentieth cousin, that is.


	19. The Photography Club

Fred Jones (2-2):

Fred is of Yamato Japanese descent but was born in San Francisco; his father is half-white. Saisho nearly rejected his application to Akademi solely for this reason (covering it up by citing his poor attendance record in middle school) until his son convinced him to give the boy a chance.  
Fred, like the rest of the Art Club, is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual.  
Fred joined the Photography Club to get a break from Akademi’s rigorous workload, but came to love the art for its own merits. Every Thursday the club takes a picture of Akademi, and they’re in charge of taking the school’s official portraits.  
Fred is a friendly, affable guy, but he’s also really gullible. However, if there’s enough conflicting evidence for one point of view or the other, he’ll buckle down and investigate it further.  
Ironically, Fred has never seen Scooby-Doo, and considering the authoress’ personal dislike of all things Hanna-Barbera he probably never will.

Dafuni Bureiku (1-2):

Dafuni is the social networker of the Photography Club, being responsible for the origin of the five’s close friendship. Her best friend is Beruma, despite their contrasting worldviews, and she’s quite close with her boyfriend Fred. She treats Rojasu and Sukubi as brothers, a fact that the two are utterly thrilled by.  
Dafuni is the one currently in charge of the school’s fashion booth during its festivals. She loves big, showy dresses, and her favorite color is purple.  
Dafuni grew up rich, but she yearns to go out there and get in the thick of it amongst the common people. She’d like to become a reporter most of all; good thing Ryoba’s never met her, then.  
Dafuni’s best subject is analytical writing; her worst is, ironically for a photographer, physics.  
Rumor has it that Dafuni’s hair is actually purple and her blonde hair is dyed. This is because, as a Halloween costume in seventh grade, she dyed her hair purple and the color took a full year to grow out.

Beruma Dinkuri (1-1):

Beruma is the club’s vice president and is in charge of keeping the club focused on actual photography. She’s conceded that Fred is right about needing the club to destress, but she wants to get some actual photography in too lest the Student Council find out that they’ve been using the club as an excuse to goof off and disband them.  
Beruma believes that there’s more to Info-chan than meets the eye, but isn’t motivated enough to pursue it. Joho considers herself lucky that this is the case, for who knows what would’ve happened if the Saikous knew about her true intentions before she was ready to reveal them herself?  
Bermuda was teased a lot for wearing glasses as a kid, so she’s absolutely livid if someone teases anyone else about needing them.  
Beruma has one of the highest GPAs in Akademi and is widely considered its smartest student; her grades are second only to Kizana’s and Megami’s. (Kaga’s even smarter, but he’s not as good at studying.)  
However, Beruma sees her intellect as a curse instead of a blessing, since it means that the pressure on her to find a high-paying job is that much higher.

Rojasu Norubiru (1-1):

Rojasu is easily startled by supernatural occurrences. This was first demonstrated when he saw Ayano use her hammerspace ability.  
Rojasu, like, talks like, the word “like” is like, a comma, mannnnnnn.  
Rojasu’s family is naturally quite hairy, and he started growing a goatee when he was only eleven(!). He’d love to have a big, poofy mustache at some point.  
Rojasu and Sukubi have known each other since they were kids, bonding over their shared love of food.  
Rojasu has a crush on Beruma, finding her, in his own words, “wicked cool”. He’ll probably ask her out sometime during August 2019.

Sukubi Dubidu (2-1):

Sukubi is the only person in Akademi not of Yamato Japanese descent in any way. His family is of Ryukyuan descent.  
Sukubi has a younger cousin, Sakutaro, who he finds highly annoying. Even the normally laid-back Rojasu was forced to agree with him.  
Sukubi doesn’t remember when he started wearing his iconic collar, but he thinks it brings him good luck. He can’t get it off and doesn’t want to ruin it by cutting it, instead choosing to let it wear off on its own.  
Sukubi is a bit of a trickster, but he often gets spooked by his own pranks, completely forgetting that he was the one who set them up in the first place.  
Sukubi doesn’t like cats because a stray peed on his food one time when he was little. Do not come between Sukubi and his daifuku.


	20. The Clubless Students

Kyuji Konagawa (3-1):

Kyuji used to be a lot more outgoing, but lately he’s been withdrawing and growing quiter. This is because he realized that Osana, who he had a crush on, wasn’t exactly the best person to go out with.  
Kyuji’s favorite food is lobster, and as such he was nicknamed Ebi-kun in elementary school.  
Kyuji is a male kuudere, and as such is quite soft-spoken and reserved. His voice barely changes inflection when he speaks, even before he started withdrawing.  
Kyuji was one of the people Ayano recruited to take down Mida, along with Raibaru, Osana, and Taeko.  
Kuu has feelings for Kyuji, and she’ll start dating him sometime in fall 2019 and will end up marrying him.

Hazu Kashibuchi (1-2):

Hazu is the shortest person in Akademi at 4’11.  
Hazu has generalized anxiety disorder and prefers to avoid socializing for fear of messing everything up (again).  
He hides his eyes behind his hair because eye contact is one of the most stressful things he has to do. Ayano and Oka can relate.  
Hazu likes sewing, as it calms him down, and can make any clothing with relative ease. He’s also the kind of guy who’d wear a dress, and he wears cosmetics such as eyeliner and nail polish.  
Hazu will end up dating & marrying Hanako, who’ll become his protector and biggest fan.

Otohiko Meichi (1-1):

Otohiko has Addison’s disease, an autoimmune disorder affecting the adrenal glands. Consequently, he’s very physically weak and often comes to school late.  
Otohiko and Hazu are best friends, as they have a similar fashion style that they often get mocked for. Otohiko helps Hazu stand up for himself, and in return Hazu helps Otohiko stay calm (irritability is a symptom of Addison’s).  
Otohiko was injured during Muja’s week when she accidentally knocked him off a bed when he came in to lie down. Ayano used this incident to convince Taro to help her get Muja fired for her incompetence.  
Despite his feminine figure, Otohiko has the deepest voice of anyone in Akademi. Tokuko thinks he would be a big help if the Drama Club puts on a musical that requires a baritone.  
Otohiko’s biggest fear is that he’ll trip and his head will get crushed by something.

Sakyu Basu (2-2):

Sakyu and Inkyu are half-sisters. Sakyu is the elder of the two, being born on July 11, 2002 while Inkyu was born on November 15 later that same year. Needless to say, their shared parent is their father, who is polyamorous.  
Both Basus are nearsighted and began wearing contact lenses in fifth grade. Sakyu got cat’s-eye contacts in 2015 and Inkyu thought that was cool.  
Sakyu’s favorite colors are light red and yellow.  
The Basus have known Ayano since third grade, but they’ve never been particularly close to her. Regardless, Sakyu treats her with respect and kindness, and Inkyu’s always friendly with her.  
Sakyu’s ring is a family heirloom from her father, who’s descended from one of the Demons of Akademi. It’s also one of the items required to give the DoA their humanity back.

Inkyu Basu (2-2):

Inkyu is the more scatterbrained of the two, and Sakyu often has to keep her focused.  
Inkyu likes vampire novels, but even she hates Twilight with a burning passion.  
Inkyu’s favorite colors are seafoam green and powder blue.  
Inkyu doesn’t go out of her way to hang out with Midori, but they get along quite well. Midori has considered expanding the Yan-squad to include them, but they’re just not close enough for the expansion to be worth it.  
Inkyu is friendly to Musume’s gang, but Sakyu’s a little more suspicious of their true intentions and tries to avoid them as best she can.

Toga Tabara (2-2):

Toga is supposed to be in Class 3-2 by now but he, like Midori, had to take a mandatory gap year to improve his entrance exam score, as well as redo his application to Akademi.  
Toga hasn’t quite figured out what he’s going to do with his life, and is perfectly fine with just winging it.  
When Taro disappears during Mida’s week, the horny teacher switches targets to Toga. Luckily, Ayano gets Mida arrested before she can do anything to him, for which he is eternally grateful.  
Toga has been in every club in Akademi except for the Gaming Club, which he’d like to try out next after it gets officialized.  
Toga has a pet guinea pig named Sunaffuru.

Taeko Yamada (3-2):

Taeko first appears during Mida’s week, when Taro figures out Mida’s true intentions and switches places with his assumed cousin, who he says is usually homeschooled.  
Taeko is a bi-curious lesbian. She hasn’t met enough boys who she regards as her type, but she’s met plenty of girls who she does.  
Taeko was quite flattered to hear that Ayano has a crush on Taro, and encourages her to keep pursuing him.  
Taeko and Taro have never been seen in the same room together.  
Taeko is intimately involved in Taro’s secret, and only Hanako, Taro’s parents, and Kaga know how.


End file.
